The present invention generally relates to network routing.
Conventional networks, such as the Internet, rely heavily on centralized routers to perform routing tasks. The vulnerability and fragility of these conventional networks make entities feel insecure about using them. There exist needs for improvement in network routing. One or more of these needs is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.